The Photo Album
by DestinyIslands
Summary: When a photo album causes Kyo to get very mad, Tohru comes and comforts him bringing them closer together. Mild swearing.


Could today get any worse? Kyo thought as he walked home. Everything that could possibly go wrong that day happened. Out of all the people that this could've happened to it had to be him. The highlight of his day was his English teacher's lecture. He was late for almost all his classes, there was a quiz he didn't study for, and Momiji had bothered him after school so he didn't get to walk home with Tohru. Instead the damn rat had her all to himself. He got angry just thinking about it. Kyo sighed. At least he could look forward to seeing Tohru when he got home.

As he neared the house he thought of different ways of torturing Yuki like he often did when he got mad. He entered the house mumbling something about finding rat poisoning when he got distracted by Tohru's voice. " These pictures of Kyo-kun when he was little are so cute."

"WHAT"

"Kyo, your home," the dog said as if nothing had happened.

Kyo stormed over to where Tohru was looking at a photo album. "What is this?"

"I was over at Kazuma's dojo recently. I asked if I could have this and he said that I could." Shigure said.

"Why were you there?" Kyo screamed.

"Oh, no reason." Shigure replied a sly smile playing across his features. It was like you could feel Kyo's rage in the air.

Kyo snatched the photo album from the table. " Kyo, I'm sorry if you didn't want us to see . . . " Kyo didn't hear the rest though because he was already out of the room and halfway to the roof.

"That stupid dog. Why would he do something like that? And let Torhu see it. That was personal stuff, I thought that Kazuma knew that."

"He's really mad isn't he." Tohru almost whispered. She looked disappointed in herself and like saying the wrong thing would break her.

"I don't think you are the problem Tohru. Kyo just can't help being unsociable can he?" Shigure said.

Tohru paused and stared at the ground for a while. She was determined to do something to make this better. "Maybe . . . maybe I should check on him." Tohru said as she left the room. Shigure sighed, "Tohru is so kind. She doesn't deserve all the grief we give her," he thought.

"Hey I remember that, Kazuma brought me to the beach and we got a lot of weird stares. That was fun." Kyo said to himself, forgetting about what had happened inside.

"Kyo? Kyo I hope you're all right. I'm sorry for what happened back there."

"TOHRU! Oh my god you scared me, I mean . . . whatever it doesn't matter. That dog's always trying to find some way to make my life miserable." Kyo grumbled. He felt guilty for what he had done to Tohru, but he wasn't going to apologize to that dog anytime soon.

"You know, that picture of you is really cute." Tohru said. Maybe she could get Kyo's mind off of how angry he is and actually get him to enjoy himself.

"What?" Kyo said while trying to conceal his blush. He didn't realize he had left the photo album wide open.

"It's cute. Is that you and Kagura?"

"Yeah, she was trying to murder me back then too." Kyo said sheepishly. Tohru giggled. "So what did you come up here for?"

"Oh, I came up here to check on you." Tohru said.

"Really? You came all the way up here for me?" Kyo said. He never really thought that Tohru cared about him so much. If only he would've known that earlier. Maybe if he had, they would be even closer than they already were.

"Well yeah, why not. I'm really sorry for what I did Kyo. I didn't mean to make you angry

"Tohru don't get worked up over this. It's really nothing."

"Are you sure?" Tohru asked. Kyo nodded. "Okay then." For a while there was only silence. They just sat there looking at the sky. Eventually Kyo said that it'd be all right for Tohru to look at the album.

"That's the time that Kazuma tried to bake me a cake for my birthday. Man did that go wrong.""Wow. I've never seen Kyo so at ease before. This must really bring back memories. Maybe that's why Kazuma let Shigure have this album. So that Kyo could remember when his life was a little easier. And then maybe he won't be so sad about being the cat." Tohru thought.

"Oh my gosh, look how dark it's getting I haven't even started dinner yet"

"Tohru calm down. Who cares if the dog and rat starve? I for one don't"

Ignoring him, Tohru scrambled down from the roof. "Wait Tohru, if you aren't careful you'll . . . " BAM. "hurt yourself." Kyo rushed over to the side of the roof. Down below Tohru was on the ground surrounded by blood. BLOOD.

Nimbly jumping down Kyo sprinted over to Tohru. "Are you all right? Tohru speak to me."

"Kyo I'm fine. I just bumped my head and got a bloody nose. Sorry for worrying you"

"Don't say sorry. It's my fault. Come on we need to get you cleaned up. Then we can order take out. You shouldn't have to cook today."

"Arigouto Kyo. I'm very grateful."

"Don't sweat it."

They both walked inside the house. It was oddly quiet in there, probably because Kyo hadn't been there all day. As they walked past the living room Yuki saw them. "Oh, Tohru I wondered where you were. Wait, is that blood. What happened?"

"It's just a bloody nose you damn rat. You don't need to stick your nose into this."

"Here Tohru let me take you to the restroom. We'll get you cleaned up." Yuki said completely ignoring Kyo.

"Why you stupid rat!"

"Now, now I don't think this is a very good time to get in a fight do you two?" Shigure said from some other room. Yuki and Kyo just glared at each other as they both escorted Tohru to the bathroom.

"Tohru if you pinch your nose the bleeding should eventually stop." Yuki said. Kyo sent him a glare telling him just how much he didn't want him there. "Oh quit that you stupid cat."

Pinching her nose Tohru said, "Arigouto Yuki, Kyo. I really appreciate what you two have done for me. I'm so grateful."

"Quit saying thank you all the time. You really should be a little more selfish." Kyo said.

"I'm sorry that I won't be able to make dinner tonight."

"Hey that's all right. You should probably go rest, okay?" Yuki replied. Tohru nodded and left the bathroom to go to bed. Yuki then left too.

Kyo was alone. Next to him lay the photo album that had started all this. Now that he thought about it, the photo album really was a blessing. Because of it, he and Tohru had a really great time. And for a moment, he got to enjoy the simpler times in life. The times where you didn't worry about the girl who liked you. Where everyone was your friend and you could make a game out of everything. Back when being the cat of the zodiac wasn't always that bad.

Kyo was really going to miss those times, but for the rest of his life he would just have to live with being the cursed cat of the zodiac. And things would never again be so simple, but maybe he could take life a little less seriously and enjoy it more.

Author's Note: Just something I wrote for fun. I have no idea how I got this idea, but I just had to write it. Make sure to review. Reviews with lots of constructive criticism are welcome. I can tell this needs a lot of work.


End file.
